


Walls

by PhoenixTodoroki



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Aged Down Sherry Birkin, Alpha Ada Wong, Alpha Adam Benford, Alpha Albert Wesker, Alpha Annette Birkin, Alpha Chris Redfield, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, Beta Claire Redfield, Beta Jill Valentine, Beta Sherry Birkin, Beta William Birkin, But it's there, Discrimination, F/M, I made Leon a Christmas baby, I made up Sherry's birthday too, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Leon is Sherry's Omega Father, Leon is married to William and Annette, Leon is underage when he marries the Birkins, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mpreg, Multi, None Of It Is Graphic, Oblivious Leon S. Kennedy, Omega Leon S. Kennedy, Omega Rebecca Chambers, Omegas are often called wife and mother, Omegaverse, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Protective Annette Birkin, Teen Pregnancy, The Birkin's Omega, True Mates, based off of Sparkie96, but most people don't anymore, cause we don't know his actual birthdate, doesn't actually happen to anyone, heat - Freeform, isn't Resident Evil it's own warning?, it's just mentioned, mentioned miscarriage, mentioned rape/non-con, same reason, there actually isn't any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTodoroki/pseuds/PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy-Birkin is an Omega who is married to Doctors William and Annette Birkin and Omega "mother" to Sherry. Chris Redfield is an Alpha in the STARS Unit at Raccoon City Police Department. When their paths cross because of a case, neither of them expected what would come from it. Years later, they meet again. Only this time Leon is now a rookie cop, Chris no longer works for STARS, and the entire city has gone to hell. Omegaverse.Based off of Sparkie96's The Birkin's Omega and Heat.
Relationships: Annette Birkin/Leon S. Kennedy, Annette Birkin/William Birkin, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Sherry Birkin & Leon S. Kennedy, William Birkin/Leon S. Kennedy, William Birkin/Leon S. Kennedy/Annette Birkin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	1. Don't Let It Break Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SParkie96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/gifts).



> This is completely based off of Sparkie96's fics the Birkin's Omega and Heat. She is my favorite Chreon writer and I read through all of her fics. I actually told her about this over tumblr. This is loosely based off of the Birkin's Omega and I got the idea when I read through Heat and I just couldn't get it to go away. If you haven't read her fics, go hit them up because they are gold! She is literally my favorite Chreon writer but I'm also a sucker for Omegaverse and she writes a lot of Omegaverse. So what do I do when I can't get plot bunnies to go away, I write them! This is my first Resident Evil fanfiction but I have read a bunch of fics for the fandom, watched all the CGI movies (I just can't get into the live actions one, except maybe the first one), played the games but I've never wrote fanfiction for it until now. 
> 
> Additional Notes: So this is an AU where Leon lived in Raccoon City with the Birkins before the T-Virus break out. This first chapter is going to be explaining quite a bit of background information for the fic. Also note that Sherry has been aged down by five years so she is seven at the start of the Raccoon City incident by Leon's age is the same. So basically he's a teen "mom"/dad. Also, I'm making up random birthdays because well we don't know most of the characters' birthdays so... yeah. Also ahead, there is some Omega discrimination because of their secondary gender. They are often referred to as mother or wife because of it even if they are male. Annette and William aren't going to be like that in this though. It's mostly from outside sources.
> 
> Warnings: Isn't Resident Evil it's own warning?, Underage Pregnancy (mentioned), Underage, Arranged Marriage, Marriage of Convience, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, AU, Omegaverse, Discrimination, mentioned miscarriage (not actual miscarriage or one that happened) mentioned character death, mentioned rape/non-con, mentioned sexual coercion, etc.

Leon Scott Kennedy, an Omega male, born to Sebastian and Belle Kennedy on December 24, 1977. His mother often called him her Christmas miracle. Belle had been told that she had a one percent chance of carrying her baby to term but she never gave up on her son. Her son was born happy and healthy on Christmas Eve. Leon was a splitting image of his mother. They shared the same beach blonde hair and sparkling sapphire blue eyes. His father used to joke constantly how much him and his mother were alike.   
Sebastian Kennedy, an Alpha, had been a Detective with the New York Police Department at the 16th precinct until his death. He had been killed in the line of duty when Leon was seven years old. Sebastian's death had made a ripple through the Kennedy family. It hadn't been long before money became short and Belle had a hard time finding ends meet.   
  
Belle had gone to Stanford University alongside her best friend, Annette. Annette became a virologist who was now employed with Umbrella alongside her husband, William. Belle had became a trauma nurse and worked at the Bellevue Hospital in the emergency room. Still do this day, Belle and Annette were still great friends.   
  
When Leon had been born, Belle had left her job to be a stay at home mother until Leon was old enough to attend school. With Sebastian's death, she had no choice but to return to work. Despite Sebastian's pension checks and her checks, it had become increasingly difficult to stay afloat. Six months after his father's death, his mother's health started to decline. Belle would deny it but Leon could see it. She wouldn't tell him what was going on with her but he knew.  
  
When Leon was eight, Annette gave Belle a proposition and Leon's life changed forever. Annette was an Alpha woman and her husband William was a Beta. With dynamic biology, Annette and William had a one percent chance they would ever be able to conceive a child together. Annette being an Alpha female only have her a slim chance that she would carry a child of her own. As an Alpha female, she carried both male and female organs. Only when Annette went into rut or was sexual aroused could her male organs be released from her body.  
  
Alphas were the top of the dynamic hierarchy. They were the protectors, warriors, authority figures, leaders. Alphas tended to be the person that someone would look up cause of their strong presence. Alphas tended to mate and bond with Beta females and Omegas. Alpha biology didn't allow for a female born into the secondary gender to be able to carry to term. The chance of an Alpha female carrying to full term was slim to none. Alpha female's genetics were closer to a male than a woman even if they were biologically a woman. Most Alpha women were deemed infertile to their female genetics but still had the possibility of "fathering" a child because of their male organs.   
  
This was the issue that Annette and William ran into in their marriage. The Alpha and Beta were in love but also wanted a child that was biologically their own. With William being a Beta and Annette an Alpha, they would never be able to conceive a child. If they did, Annette's Alpha genetics would forcibly terminate the pregnancy.   
  
Belle had been hesitant with Annette's proposition. The Birkins would financially support her and help her back on her feet in exchange for Leon. Until Leon reached legal age of marriage, which was thirteen federally for Omegas, Annette and William would become his legal guardians. Once he turned thirteen, he would become their "wife" and with his first heat, he would bare a child for the three of them. Leon would also have full custody over their shared child as well. Leon would be their equal.   
  
It had been Leon's persuasion and decision. Despite being so young, he knew that his mother was drowning between the debt and lack of funds to cover for the both of them. Most of her money would go to him and his care. Leon was in a constant state of worry for his mother. She had become underweight with the lack of nutrition she gave her body. Their home was slowly becoming unlivable. Leon was wearing clothes that were slowly becoming to small for his growing body. They couldn't afford the vitamins that were needed for Omega development. With Leon's acceptance of the situation, Belle agreed.   
  
Annette stayed with them for the month while Leon and Belle adjusted to the fact Leon would be leaving New York City. Belle had been put on one of Annette's bank accounts that Annette would place funds into each month. Annette had also made the promise to both Leon and Belle that Belle could see Leon whenever she pleased. Belle had signed over her custody to Annette and William with pretenses of marriage in the future.   
  
Following Leon's ninth birthday, Leon moved to Raccoon City with Annette. Annette had kept her promise and Belle would come and visit Leon at his new home for a week at the end of each month or Leon would return to New York City for the week. Leon had been enrolled in a private school in Raccoon City that specialized in cases were Omegas became "wives" and "mothers" at a young age.   
  
William wasn't home much. From Leon's knowledge, he knew William was a child prodigy and continued to study under Umbrella. William worked in a lab in Arklay along with Annette. Annette made more of an effort to be home more to keep her promise to Belle. Slowly, Leon found himself caring for Annette and William. William was a kind man when he was at home. He treated Leon with respect. As an equal. Just like Annette had told his mother that they would do. He didn't refer to Leon as his "wife" to be but instead husband to be. That statement alone caused Leon to get an unknown feeling in the pit of his stomach.   
  
Discrimination wasn't new to Omegas. Leon had his far share of it already in his life. He would constantly be told he would be nothing but a housewife just because of his secondary gender. It was no mystery that Omegas were natural caretakers and nurturing in general. With Annette and William by his side, Leon knew that he would be more than just a simple housewife.   
  
With the years that followed, Leon slowly found himself caring deeply for the Birkins. They treated him with so much respect and gratitude. They made him apart of their family. Belle still came by but it was far and few inbetween. Every visit, she would look paler and sicker then before. Still, Belle refused to tell him her condition.   
  
At thirteen, Leon married Annette and William Birkin. Within dynamic law, an Alpha, Beta, and Omega could marry into a poly relationship. The next day, he carried two bond marks. One belonged to Annette, the other to William. They were also marked with his own bite. After receiving the bond mark, Leon went into his first heat. Both Annette and William were gentle with him, even when they both took him at the same time. That's the moment that Leon realized that he was falling in love with Annette and William.   
Seven weeks later, Leon discovered he was pregnant.   
  
William had tested the baby's DNA. The baby carried Annette, William, and Leon's genetics. All three of them were over the moon. Annette became overly protective of Leon through the duration of his pregnancy. Even at times from William just on instinct alone. Both of his mates took care of him. Treated him like he was a Prince. A Beta female had been hired as his caretaker by Umbrella for when Annette and William were both unavailable.   
  
Leon's pregnancy wasn't the smoothest. He had terrible morning sickness and his body constantly ached. He missed a lot of school because of the mixture of his symptoms. Umbrella had also hired him a private teacher to come to their home to help make sure that he stayed caught up.   
  
Nine months later, Leon went into labor. Annette and William were both at Arklay doing their research when his water broke while he was making himself something to eat. His caretaker rushed him to the hospital. He had been three hours into labor when his mates had showed up to the hospital. Both fawned over him and took care of his needs while he laid prone on the hospital bed.   
  
His labor had lasted thirteen hours and in the middle of the night, their little girl made her appearance into the world. Sherry Isabella Kennedy Birkin, born on October 29, 1991. She had the perfect mixture of the three blondes' hair and Leon's eyes.   
  
Following Sherry's birth, Leon returned to school. His school had a nursery and day care for students were were young parents. Annette and William slowly stopped spending time at home and spent most of their time at work. Leaving just Leon and Sherry at home for the most part.   
  
Later that year, Leon discovered his mother passed away. She had leukemia and had finally the disease had killed her after all these years. Her sickness is what she had been hiding from him for all those years. Leon, in a way, understood why she did but it didn't hurt any less.  
  
When Leon was fifteen, he graduated early and with honors. Despite the words of Annette saying he could do what he wanted with his free time. He chose to stay home with his daughter since her other parents were hardly ever home. If Annette and William were going to spend their time at work, Sherry needed at least one of them at home.   
When Leon was seventeen, his life started to change once more when the STARS Unit showed up at his door. 

* * *

  
_S.T.A.R.S. Bullpen, Chris Redfield_  
  
Chris Redfield sat at his desk in complete silence as he looked over the file in front of him. The Alpha team captain, Albert Wesker had handed the files out to the entire team. Instead of going into the fray, they were instead investigating a possible case of bioterrorism known as the T-Virus. How Wesker ended up with this information, Chris wouldn't know. His partner, Jill Valentine sat across from him reading the same file. Her face was contorted in confusion as she read through the file.   
  
He looked back down at his own reading over the information once more. Their targets were a married couple who worked at the Umbrella Arklay Lab. They were under the suspicion of manufacturing bio-organic weapon or a weaponized virus. Still, Wesker wouldn't say where he had gotten the information from. That alone had been odd.   
At this moment, Wesker wasn't at the station so it just left the rest of the Alpha team. Barry tended to play their second in command. Most of them respected Barry more than Wesker. Chris included. Barry cleared his throat, standing up from his desk. "So with little proof, Wesker wants us to investigate Dr. William Birkin for creating a weaponized virus." The man stated, confusion on his face as well.   
  
Chris sighed. He couldn't agree more. "All we can really do is work the case. It might turn out that Dr. Birkin is just doing his job and studying viruses." Rebecca Chambers, a Omega woman on the Bravo team, stated. The Bravo Team had also received the same files much to the disagreement from Erinco Marini, Bravo's team leader.   
  
Chris twirled his pen in his hand as he leaned back in his chair and looked over to them. "According to this, William Birkin is working on perfecting a virus known as the T-Virus but also another known as Golgotha otherwise known as the G-Virus. The G-Virus is where Dr. Annette Birkin comes in. Apparently, she is helping manufacture the virus." Chris stated once he had read through the file completely.   
  
Brad Vickers, a member of the Alpha team, scoffed. "We won't be able to just go and question them without full proof. There hasn't been one case that is known of that these viruses have been used in." He said.   
  
"So we need another way in." Kenneth Sullivan, a Bravo team member, added.   
  
Rebecca looked back up from her computer with a look of shock on her face. "I just found something that might help." She said, her voice in disbelief, catching the attention of the others. "Annette and William Birkin have an Omega husband."  
  
Chris' mouth dropped open for a moment before he snapped his mouth shut. Richard Aiken cackled causing Jill to kick him in the shin. "What? She said husband. Everyone knows that Omegas are just wives."   
  
Chris frowned at the statement. "Aiken, this is why you are on Bravo and not Alpha. Omega men are not inferior to other men just because they can biologically care a child. Show some respect." Chris growled. Aiken put his hands up in defense and leaned back into his chair. The Alpha turned back towards Rebecca and nodded. "As you were saying."   
  
Rebecca cleared her throat, looking back down at the computer and reading the contents out loud. "Leon Scott Kennedy Birkin, born December 24, 1977. Registered as the Omega husband in the marriage of Annette and William Birkin. The marriage was finalized on December 31, 1990." She stated, pausing as she scrolled down to get more information.   
  
"That would of made him, what... thirteen?" Joseph Frost from the Alpha team questioned.   
  
Rebecca nodded. "It's not uncommon that Omegas marry around the time of their first heat." She replied, going back to the information on her computer. "Leon gave birth to a daughter in October of 1991, graduated from private school when he was fifteen and has been a stay at home husband ever since." She paused once more, her mouth falling open.   
  
"What is it, Rebecca?" Jill questioned.   
  
Rebecca looked back up to the others. "Leon moved to Raccoon City and has been registered living at the Birkins' address since he was nine." It came out as a whisper.   
Chris sat in shock for a moment. Now that was very uncommon. Marini got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Rebecca. Peering over her shoulder, he read through the screen. "Run the Birkins' financials from the year until now. We might have something that we can use to be able to bring the Birkins in."   
  
Rebecca nodded and did as she was told. "You think that the Birkins bought Leon?" Frost questioned looking to the Bravo leader.   
  
Marini made a noise from his throat, watching Rebecca do her work before looking back up. "From this, Leon was a child when he started to live with them. Most parents don't let their Omega children move out until they are married to an Alpha or Beta. The only explanation is either Leon was trafficked and they bought him or they paid off his family."   
  
Chris started to put the pieces together. It was illegal to pay a family in exchange for their child unless it had been approved by a judge. The only state that was known for allowing it was New York. The Birkins were smart. They would know how to follow the law when it came to an Omega. Jill noticed his concentration from her spot. "I know that face, Chris."   
  
Chris peered up at her and nodded. "I don't think the Birkins would make a mistake like leaving a paper trail. William Birkin is literally a prodige. He wouldn't do something as stupid as traffick an Omega and leave evidence. Annette, maybe." He stated. Something about this still bugged him. It was easy to sign off on an underage marriage for an Omega to adults but a child moving in with the adults before they were married were a different story. An Omega was still considered a child until they had their first heat which normally happened from twelve years of age to fourteen. Even twelve was pushing the boundaries of wrong.   
  
"Got it!" Rebecca exclaimed. "So I didn't find signs of a pay off but this does strike me as odd. Annette Birkin has a bank account that she shares with Belle Kennedy. Leon's mother. The account was closed three years but the account had been opened right before Leon turned nine. The amount of seven hundred dollars had been deposited into the account each month by Annette and a debit card in Belle's name would withdraw money." She explained.   
  
Jill replied with, "That could be seen as a pay off. In return for Leon, Annette paid Leon's mother every month." She paused, frowning. "But if the payments suddenly stopped, Leon's mother could petition to annul the marriage. So what happened three years ago?"   
  
Rebecca looked back to her computer before looking back up with a grim look. "Belle Kennedy died of leukemia three years ago."  
Barry cleared his throat, "What about his father?"   
  
Rebecca only sighed. "Died when Leon was seven. He was a cop according to this and died on the job."   
  
Chris let out a low growl. "So with Leon's parents out of the picture, they no longer had to pay for him and could just keep him." He said, gritting his teeth.  
  
Marini looked between them. "Redfield, Valentine. I want you to pay Mr. Kennedy a visit. Bring him here. The Birkins would just deny it but if we can get the information from Leon, we can charge them with Omega trafficking. Than we can go in for the charges of bioterrorism."   
  
Chris and Jill nodded. Both got up from their spots and headed for the door. 

* * *

  
Sherry was sound asleep in her room and Leon took the moment of peace to finally get some of the chores in the house done. Of course they had a nanny in the house but Leon wanted to do some of it on his own. Annette and William do so much for them, it's only fair if he at least did something.   
  
He had been humming to himself doing dishes when a knock on the door pulled him out his thoughts. The family nanny excused herself from preparing lunch and went to answer the door. He barely caught a man saying, "Hi, I'm Chris Redfield with STARS, is Leon Birkin home?"   
  
Leon dropped the dishes that he had been doing and grabbed a towel from beside the sink and walked over to the door. "That would be me." He said as he got to the door. He completely froze on the spot as he caught the clear scent of an Alpha. The man standing at the door had military style brown hair and soft hazel eyes. Leon's eyes scanned over the Alpha's body. He was built and tall. Leon quickly snapped himself out of his stupor and muttered, "What can I help you with?"   
  
The man--Chris smiled at him. "Would you mind coming down to the station with me and my partner. We have some questions we need to ask you about your spouses."  
  
Leon looked to his nanny. The woman seemed hesitant. "Um, okay." He replied. He looked at the nanny once more and said he would be home soon. She went to say something but Leon was already out the door following behind Chris and his partner.   
  
The trip didn't take long before they were arriving at Raccoon City Police Department. Leon felt the sense of wrongness in the pit of his stomach but pushed it to the side. Chris opened the door for Leon and guided for the Omega to get out. Leon swallowed the lump in his throat and followed the two cops inside.   
  
The Omega couldn't help but look in awe at the rest of the station. His father had been a cop. Leon knew one day that he too would be a cop. Omegas were often in the police force but his father would often tell him that they came in handy just because of their secondary gender. People tended to trust Omegas easily just because of their nature.   
Leon followed the two into a closed off part of the station. The woman who had been with them motioned for him to sit in a free chair with a smile on her face. "Can I get you anything to drink? Maybe a snack?" Leon shook his head with a no thank you.   
  
"Why am I here?"   
  
Chris only smiled. "We just found some information that we need your help sorting out." He replied. Chris looked over Leon's shoulder and motioned for someone to come over.  
  
A woman, an Omega, came over and looked to Leon. "She is Rebecca Chambers. She going to sit with us. Just to keep you comfortable since I'm an Alpha and my partner Jill is a Beta."  
  
Leon looked between them, a clear sign in his body language of the distrust. He sighed but nodded. "Okay, ask your questions. I really need to get home to my daughter."   
Chris just smiled again. "This won't take long." He leaned back into his chair, pulling a notepad closer to him. "Leon, so when did you meet Annette and William Birkin?"   
Leon bit his lip. "I've know them basically my entire life. Annette and my mom were friends." He replied, already confused on where these questions were going.   
  
Jill, Chris' partner, was the next to ask a question. "We have on file that you moved to Raccoon City with Annette when you were nine. Why was that?"   
  
Leon narrowed his gaze on the two of them. What exactly was going on here? "When my father died, it was hard for my mom to take care of both me and her. Annette knew about this and talked with my mother.. she knew that soon my mother wouldn't of been able to take care of me. So Mom signed over her guardianship to Annette with pretense of marriage." He explained, watching closely to the changing emotions on the three cops' faces. "Annette knew at the time that my mother was really ill. I didn't. Mom didn't want me to know so Annette and her agreed to let me go ahead and move to Raccoon City. Annette also wanted me to be comfortable with both her and William before we got married."   
  
Chris wrote down all of Leon's answers as Rebecca took over the next question. "At any time did Annette or William coerce you, threaten you, force you to do any type of sexual activity?" Leon quickly noted that they were smart for having the Omega ask that specific question. They were hunting for answers for something that didn't even happen to him. Omegas tended to be more trusting of other Omegas when they were already bonded to a mate.   
  
Leon held back the growl that rumbled in his throat. "Absolutely not. They are caring, gentle. Everything that we did was absolutely consensual." He replied. "They aren't home much anymore but they would never force me to do anything."  
  
Chris leaned forward, looking him square in the eye. "Mr. Birkin, I know that these questions are upsetting but with these type of accusations, we are required to ask them." The Alpha said, his voice soft and soothing. Almost as if it was a mild Alpha command. Leon visibly relaxed. Only Annette's Alpha voice calmed him like this and it unsettled him. "What do Annette and William do for work?"   
  
Leon had to think for a moment. He knew that Annette technically worked underneath William but their actual work, he didn't know. "I just know that they work with viruses at Umbrella to create vaccines."  
  
Before anyone else could say anything, they jumped as the door crashed open. Leon looked over his shoulder and sighed in relief as Annette and William came into view. Both of them looked furious as they stared down the three cops. "This interview is over. If you have any more questions for my husband, you will have to contact our lawyer." Annette stated, walking over and placing her hand on Leon's forearm. "Lets go home, Leon."  
  
Leon got up from the chair and allowed Annette and William to guide him from the room. He peered over his shoulder at last second, making eye contact with Chris one last time. 


	2. I'll Stand By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Jill move forward with the case despite the Birkins' attempt to block Leon from them. Rebecca discovers a connection about Leon and Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone and welcome back to Walls. Once again I want to give a big shout out to SParkie96! So this chapter starts out taking place almost immediately after the closure of the last chapter before we have a small timeskip. I also realized I made a small error in the last chapter with the time frame between the Arklay lab and the Underground lab in Raccoon City. I'm going to keep it as the STARS unit thinking the Arklay lab because of the pay offs to Chief Irons. 
> 
> Anyway with that being said, on with the fic!

"Well that got shut down pretty quick." Jill muttered, crossing her leg over the other as they watched the door completely close behind the Birkin family. The Beta turned back towards her desk with a sigh. "Sounded to me like they didn't break any laws when it came to Leon. If what Leon says checks out, we can't go after them for trafficking. So we are back at square one."   
  
Rebecca still sat across from them, her face twisted in concentration. "I can't be positive but Leon is definitely hiding something. He seemed relieved to see Annette Birkin but when he saw William there was a split second where he looked like he was hesitant." The Omega woman said, looking over to the two Alpha team members.   
  
Chris' gaze hadn't left the door since it had clicked shut. Leon had been more beautiful than he thought he would of been. His soft blonde hair falling over his face and his crystal blue eyes sparkling whenever the light hit them just right. His scent was sweet and intoxicating and it still lingered in the air. Lavender and vanilla.   
  
He wasn't sure what it was but every part of him was yelling to go protect the young Omega. A part of him believed that the Birkins were up to something and Leon didn't know. Leon could just be a dead end lead but there was a chance that he did know something.   
  
They had to talk to him again.   
  
Chris tore his gaze away from the door and finally looked over to the two women next to him. "What exactly do you mean by William Birkin?" He questioned, his voice dropping lower that caused the other two to shudder.   
  
Rebecca took in a deep breath before explaining, "It was hard to notice cause it didn't last long. It definitely looks like Leon is more comfortable with Annette than William. It could just be because Annette is an Alpha but I can't be sure." The Omega woman stated. "Maybe we could work off that. It was so stubble but it was there."   
  
Chris sucked in a breath, feeling the anger filling him slowly. "Do you think William might be doing something to Leon that Annette doesn't know about?" Jill questioned, noticing the change in her partner almost immediately.   
  
Rebecca bite her lip. "I could absolutely be wrong but maybe we wait a couple of days and talk to Leon again. Instead of bringing him to the station, we can talk to him at his home." She paused, looking down at her notes in her lap. "The only major problem we will run into is spousal privilege."   
  
Jill shrugged. "Doesn't mean we can't ask him questions. We just can't use the information in the courts. If we catch them redhanded, we will be fine." The Beta stated, turning back to her computer and continuing on with her work. 

* * *

  
Leon was tense. Annette and William were both oddly silent as they drove back towards their shared home. The Omega picked at his nails. He didn't understand why the police were so interested in his marriage to Annette and William. Neither of them had done anything wrong to him.  
  
Sure, William would get defensive and upset if Leon mentioned anything about them being gone for so long but he never forced him into anything. His anger would spike at times but never laid a hand on him. William was the lead researcher in creating vaccines. Absolutely nothing that they do would cause the police to get involved.   
He didn't understand any of it.   
  
Everything about his life with Annette and William had been one hundred percent legal. The only thing that could raise a red flag had been Annette helping to support his mother. Even that had been signed off in the court.   
  
Leon looked back up from his hand, his gaze catching Annette's in the mirror. "You okay, Leon?" Annette questioned, her voice soft and calming like usual. The Alpha never raised her voice to him. Even if they were in an argument. The Omega just shrugged, leaning his head against the headrest of the seat. "What were they asking you about anyway?"   
  
The Omega looked back over to the woman. Her eyes were calculating and piercing. She was definitely digging for answers. Whether he wanted to give her the full truth or not, she would be able to get it out of him. She was his Alpha after all.   
  
"They were asking about our marriage. Apparently, they got some red flags that they needed to check in on." Leon muttered. William's eyes moved over to the mirror for a second, just watching and not saying a word. "I told them the truth. That my mom signed over all her rights and that our marriage was completely legal. Everything that happens is with my consent."   
  
Annette smiled softly, reaching into the backseat and placing her hand delicately on Leon's knee. She gave a reassuring squeeze before just letting her warm palm settle in place. "You know we would never do anything to hurt you, Leon."  
  
The Omega smiled. "I know."   
  
"I love you, Leon." Annette whispered. 

* * *

  
A week had passed since that day. Leon had been left in a state of confusion. The Alpha, Chris... he couldn't get him out of his head. He would go to sleep at night and all he could see was the cop's face. All he could smell was his strong scent. Cinnamon and honey.   
  
Even the thought of Chris terrified him. He loved Annette and William. They were his mates. His spouses. He couldn't be getting some sort of crush on a man he had just met. He couldn't. Sure, when he was kid, he had never envisioned his life this way. Despite that, he wouldn't change it for the world. With out his mates, he wouldn't have Sherry. Sherry was his world. The light of his life.   
  
He couldn't risk anything based off of some stupid crush.   
  
Absolutely not.   
  
The family nanny thankfully wasn't there that day. The woman always looking over his shoulder and watching absolutely everything he did. He could take care of himself and his daughter. The nanny was more of a babysitter for him instead of Sherry. He would never admit it to Annette or even William that it made him feel like they didn't trust him enough. That just because he was so young, he would make a mistake.   
  
"Daddy Le! Play princess with me!" Sherry exclaimed, running into the room dressed in her Belle costume. The Omega smiled softly at his daughter as he tilted his head and allowed for the child to place the plastic tiara on his head.   
  
"Of course. Anything for Princess Sherry." Leon stated, getting up off the couch and allowing his daughter to pull him towards her small plastic table that was covered in little pink tea cups. The child giggled as Leon sat down on the floor next to her and touched the point of her nose with his finger. Her blonde hair fell curly over her shoulders as she looked around and her blue eyes sparkling whenever the light hit them.   
  
Sherry is absolutely his world.   
  
Sherry babbled on, talking about anything and everything as Leon just watched her. The child laugh and clapped her hands together as she smiled over at her Omega father. It was almost as if a one eighty happened in the girl. She frowned and placed her plastic cup back on the table.   
  
Leon frowned. "What's wrong, baby?" He muttered.   
  
Sherry looked down to her lap, picking at the yellow fabric of her dress. "Why are mommy and daddy Will always gone?" She questioned, her voice soft and timid as she kept her eyes away from Leon's view.   
  
Leon felt his heart breaking from the tone of his daughter's voice. He knew Annette and William were doing important work but nowadays it always seemed like they were gone. Most nights, Leon would go to bed completely alone and hours later the bed would dip signifying that one of his mates had arrived back at the house. Annette was always the first to come into the room and crawl under the covers. William usually followed closely behind after putting his work away.   
  
The Omega sighed softly, reaching out until his hand laid on Sherry's. "Sherry, mommy and daddy work really hard on helping people keep from getting sick. They are working on making the world a safer place." Leon explained, trying his best to state it in a way that a small child would understand.   
  
Sherry was only four years old. She shouldn't have to feel this pain. Leon thanked every part of him that had decided to stay home and raise Sherry instead of going straight for a job. His little girl needed someone with her. Every time that he thought about going out and finding something do with himself outside of the house, his mind would go back to Sherry and remember that her other parents were hardly ever home.   
  
"So they are like doctors?" Sherry questioned, her face brightening up with the moment.   
  
Leon shook his head, the tiara on his head falling loopsided. "Not exactly. They don't work in hospitals. They study the things that make people sick and make a shot to make it go away." He explained, watching as Sherry's eyes went wide.   
  
"So they are like doctors but not really?"   
  
Leon shrugged. "Basically, I guess."   
  
A knock on the door tore his attention away from Sherry for a moment. He mumbled for her to stay where she was, he got up from his spot and waltzed over to the door with a hum. "Hurry, Daddy Le! The tea will get cold!" Sherry hollered.   
  
Leon chuckled to himself as he opened the door. He completely stopped once he realized who was at the door. Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, and Jill Valentine stood on his porch. The Alpha went to talk but his mouth dropped once he saw what was sitting perched on Leon's head. "Is that a tiara?" Chris whispered, almost in disbelief.   
  
Leon's face flushed for a moment before he composed himself. "My Alpha told me not to talk to you without my lawyer present." Leon stated, clearing his throat.   
  
Rebecca gave him a soft smile. "I understand that completely but we believe lives are at risk and you are the only person who can help us." The woman replied, watching as Leon's entire demeanor changed.   
  
Chris took in a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize for blindsiding you before but we have some accusations that have been brought to us that we want to help clear up for you." The Alpha said, his voice softer than his usual demanding tone as he watched Leon's guarded movements.   
  
Leon peered over his shoulder for a moment before nodding and stepping aside to allow them to enter his home. "If Sherry asks you to wear a tiara, please wear one. She likes to play princess a lot." He muttered, his face getting redder by the second as Chris stared down at him. "Trust me, you don't want to hear the princess rant?"  
  
Chris looked to Jill for a second and whispered, "What the hell is a princess rant?" His partner just shrugged and walked behind the two Omegas. Rebecca stayed towards Leon, most likely to keep him as comfortable as possible.  
  
Rebecca's eyes narrowed for a second before Leon snapped his head up and lead them towards the family room. "Do you go by Mr. Kennedy or Mr. Birkin?" She questioned as they entered the room.   
  
Leon's lips curled up into a smile. "I go by either but please, call me Leon." The Omega replied.   
  
Sherry, who had remained at her little table, looked up at the newcomers and smiled. "Yay! More princesses!" She exclaimed, jumping up and rushing over to Jill. "Can I get you a tiara? You're so pretty! A tiara would be perfect!" Sherry said, her words coming out almost at light speed that the Beta barely caught what the little girl had said.   
  
Jill took a moment to peek over to Chris who nodded to her. "You heard the man. Put on the tiara." He chuckled. The Beta glared at him before looking back at Sherry and telling her she would take a tiara. Sherry took off from the room and disappeared from sight.   
  
Leon crossed his arms over his chest and fixated his gaze on the three officers. "Is this about my marriage again?" He questioned, his voice turning stern as he stared up to the other three.   
  
Chris sighed softly, taking a step forward. "Actually no. We had to make sure that your marriage wasn't one resulting from trafficking but that is not what we are truly investigating." The Alpha explained, shuddering for a moment underneath the glare coming from Leon.   
  
"I can assure you that my marriage is perfectly legal." Leon growled. "Now, spit out what you actually want before I actually do call my mates' lawyer."   
  
"We just want to get this straightened up for you is all." Rebecca stated.   
  
Leon sucked in a deep breath, motioning towards the couch. "Please take a seat." He muttered, taking his spot in an arm chair that was to the side of the couch. The three STARS members complied and each sat down. "What exactly do you want to know?"   
  
Chris looked between Rebecca and Jill before taking the lead. They only had one shot to get the answers they needed from Leon. The Omega's body language was defensive and shielded. His threats definitely shouldn't be taken in vain. The Alpha took in a deep breath before starting, "We've recently received information that William Birkin and Annette Birkin are involved with creating viruses rather than making vaccines for them. The first is the T-Virus and the second is known as the G-Virus. According to what we have, they plan on selling the finished product." Chris stated.   
  
Leon tensed. "They wouldn't. They've dedicated their lives to fighting viruses. Not making them." The Omega growled, watching as all three of the others shuddered within seconds of him starting to speak.   
  
Jill took in a deep breath, forcing her Beta to calm down for a moment. "We believe they are doing this within Umbrella's Arklay lab." She said, trying anything and everything to even get a little bit of information out of the Omega in front of them.   
  
Leon frowned, giving them a confused look for a moment. "That can't be right. They don't even work in the Arklay lab anymore. They work here in Raccoon City now. They transferred here right after Sherry was born so they could be close to home." The Omega replied.   
  
Chris and Jill shared a look for the moment. So Wesker's findings were partially false. "So they did work in the Arklay lab?" Chris questioned.   
  
"Well, yeah. That's how they met. They worked there for a while until the new facility had been built and transferred there shortly after. William had been working there longer with Al." Leon said. "William and Annette were placed as managers of the new facility since Al had left the company."   
  
Chris frowned. Who exactly was Al?   
  
Both Jill and Rebecca had been thinking the same thing. Rebecca took charge for the moment and smiled over to Leon. "If you don't mind me asking, but who is Al?"   
  
Leon smiled, getting up from his chair and walking over to the fireplace. He grabbed ahold of a picture frame and handed it to the Omega woman. "Albert Wesker. He was William's best friend. They went to school together with Umbrella and had been partners. Al was actually William's best man at our wedding." Leon explained, pointing to Albert in the picture. "But as for the viruses, I haven't heard anything about them. Annette and William work so much that all they really do is come home and sleep."   
  
Chris felt the anger growing in him. Wesker had not said a work to them about knowing the Birkins. If Wesker really had worked with William Birkin, that put him right in the middle of all of this. Did Wesker have some ulterior motive to all of this?   
  
"Leon, when the Birkins showed up at the station. There was a moment that you looked hestitant to go." Chris muttered, watching Leon's body language change for a second before the Omega put a smile on his face.   
  
"It was nothing. Now, I have to cook my daughter some lunch. You are free to stay if you like." Leon stated, quickly excusing himself from the room.   
  
Once the Omega was completely out of sight, Jill turned to face the others. "This changes everything. Either Wesker is involved or he is lying about the Birkins." Jill whispered.   
Rebecca nodded in agreement.   
  
Chris sat in silence for a second, contemplating his own thoughts. "Wesker wouldn't just give us this case, despite knowing we might figure him out. I think that the Birkins are involved with these viruses but there is more too it. There has to be."   
  
Rebecca frowned, eyeing Chris for a second before looking back to the door that Leon had just gone through. "You think this is about Leon, don't you?"   
  
Chris nodded. "Look at him. For a moment there, it looked like he believed what we were saying about the T and G viruses. He knows something. Either he heard it or he doesn't want to believe it. The Birkins were there for him when no one else was. He's loyal to them."   
  
Jill made a small noise of agreement. "Plus he has his daughter too."   
  
"Wesker is most likely doing this because of Leon. Get the Birkins out of the way and Leon is fair game." Chris growled, a low rumble in his chest as he spoke.   
  
Rebecca bit her lip. Despite Chris and Leon having just met, they were both showing signs of protectiveness and content. Leon would visibly relax when Chris spoke even with the accusing questions. Chris was being more overprotective than usual compared to most cases that they have worked on.   
  
Rebecca froze completely.   
  
She knew the connection now. Just neither Chris or Leon have figured it out yet. To Chris, Leon was another Omega involved in the cross fire of a case. To Leon, Chris was just another Alpha police officer.   
  
"Chris, I need you to something really quick." Rebecca muttered.   
  
Chris looked to the Omega in confusion for a second before nodding. "What is it?"   
  
"This will sound weird but I need you to touch Leon. Even if it's just his hand." Rebecca stated.   
  
Jill was unsure as she stood up from the couch. "Well, we also need to be heading out. The rest of the team needs to know about this."   
  
Chris agreed, standing up and heading through the door to the kitchen. Leon stood by the oven with his back to them. Once again, he was humming softly to himself as he stirred whatever was in the pot. His body went rigid for a second before he turned to face them. With a smile plastered on his face, he muttered, "Heading out?"   
  
The Alpha nodded. "Yes, I don't believe that Annette and William are involved with what the accusations have said about them. I just want to apologize." Chris held out his hand with a baited breath, whatever Rebecca was looking for hopefully she would find it.   
  
Leon's eyes settled on the outstretched hand for a moment before he finally reached out and took Chris' hand. Both the Alpha and Omega froze completely. Leon peered up at Chris through his eyelashes, unable to tear his gaze away from the soft hazel eyes. Leon took in a deep breath, forcing himself to let go of Chris' hand and curled his arms around himself. The Omega shuffled on his feet for a moment as Chris gave a small apology.   
  
"We better get going." Chris whispered.   
  
"Yeah, I'll show you out." Leon replied, his voice timid as he guided them out of his kitchen and towards the door. "Have a good day." Is all he could say as the three stepped out of the house and he closed the door behind them. 

* * *

  
"What was that all about?" Jill questioned as they got back to the SUV that they had arrived in.   
  
Rebecca didn't say a word until they were loaded up and headed back towards the station. "Chris, you need to distance yourself from Leon." The Omega muttered once they got to a stop light.   
  
Chris frowned as he looked over to her. "Why would that be?"  
  
Rebecca sighed. "Chris, you and Leon are true mates." 


	3. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the three STARS members leave, Leon's curiousity gets the best of him. Meanwhile, Chris is trying to distance himself away from Leon after discovery of their true mate status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone and welcome back to Walls! So we are probably going to do one or two more chapters in this time frame before time skipping to the Raccoon City incident. So I've been thinking and I'm changing something up here regarding Leon and the Birkins.

The words from the officers weighed heavily on his mind. Leon sighed as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Annette and William have always been really secretive with their work, only saying that they made vaccines. Maybe, these cops were telling the truth. William would flare up in anger if he ever brought up their work. It almost terrified him seeing the seething rage reflecting in those normally gentle blue eyes. 

_ Could they have been lying to him all this time? Could they possibly actually be doing this?  _

Leon growled, shaking his head. It couldn't be true. 

_ It's not true. Annette and William wouldn't. They care about people. They wouldn't do anything to harm them. Those cops... they are fools.  _

"Daddy?" Sherry's voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. Leon turned his head in the direction that he heard her soft voice and smiled. "Are you okay?" 

The Omega kneeled, getting to eye level with his daughter. His precious little girl. The little girl that he created with his mates. They couldn't possibly be involved with something that could possibly put their daughter at risk. "Yes, baby. I am." Leon muttered, wrapping his arms around the girl's frame and bringing her close. 

_ I wish I could actually be. That Alpha... I can't get him out of my head. This is wrong.  _

He pulled away, forcing a smile back on his face. He couldn't let some Alpha that he just met cloud his thoughts. It wasn't right. He had Annette and William. They helped him and his mother when they had no one else. He couldn't do anything to betray that trust. 

_ What if they betrayed yours?  _

Leon shook his head, standing back up to his full height with a heavy sigh. 

_ Absolutely not. They wouldn't.  _

* * *

Chris never thought this would happen to him. At all. He had heard stories of true mates from his parents. No two souls more meant for each other. That's what it was. Leon was his perfect match. Chris' inner Alpha and Leon's would both know the minute that they had touched for the first time. 

Rebecca must of had her suspicions the entire time and that had to be the reason that she had instructed him to reach out for Leon's hand. Leon's hand was warm in his. The feeling in the pit of his stomach had bubbled, almost as if it was just instinct telling him that they were a perfect match. Every part of him wanted to go and sweep Leon off of his feet and get him away from the Birkin's. 

The more that he looked into the case, the more angry he started to feel. The Birkins' plan had gone perfectly. Whatever it was. Chris had this gut feeling there was more that even Leon didn't know about. It was clear to him just how protective Annette was of Leon just by the moment that he had been within her presence. She carried herself like every mated Alpha would. The protectiveness that came almost like second nature to an Alpha. Annette is Leon's Alpha. Not him. 

He couldn't go in and just take Leon away from it. If he could, he would take both Leon and Sherry away. With speaking with Leon, it was clear that Leon's true loyalities remained with his love for his daughter. The look on Leon's face could be used as evidence that Leon actually started to believe what they were telling him. They didn't have full proof that Annette and William were involved with making bio-organic weapons but with Wesker's clear involvement at this point. It had to be true. 

As much as Chris hated Wesker, the man was smart with his own motives. He just couldn't pin point exactly what it was. It could be Leon, the cute, young Omega of the Birkin family. Or targetting William and Annette themselves. So many factors were in play and STARS were now right in the middle of it. Unfortunately, so was Leon. 

Leon's information did give them valuable intel. It proved that Wesker wasn't completely honest with any of them. None of them had known about his connection to William Birkin and Umbrella. This case, alone, went against Wesker's intelligence. He should of known that one of them would of found information against him. Maybe that was his ploy. He wanted them to find it, or think that he was betraying Umbrella. 

Chris thought differently. Wesker was too smart to be careless. He had a motive. His focus was now on what this motive could be. William and Annette were still in his line of sights. He would take them down if they were involved with BOW's. 

They were sorely lacking in information. 

Rebecca, in her own right, was incredibly intelligent. She would not of had Chris initiate a risky move as activating a true mate bond without a purpose. Chris feared that she might of done it to get Leon to trust him enough to be able to give the information that they needed. Leon was hiding something. What it was, Chris wasn't sure if he actually wanted to find out. 

Leon's whole world is going to come crashing down if their investigation does prove that William and Annette are involved in criminal activity. He had been with them since he was nine, they are all he knows now. Leon trusts these people completely. They were the parents of his daughter. His connection to the outside world. 

The more they investigated, the more they learned just how much Leon was involuntarily involved with Umbrella. The school he had graduated from was owned and run by Umbrella. The family nanny was also an employee of Umbrella, who worked directly under Annette. Umbrella was gaining Leon's trust without him even realizing it. They probably knew what kind of liability Leon could end up being if he discovered the truth and did tell someone. Now Chris' goal was to make sure that Leon and his daughter remained safe. He would do it from a far. He wouldn't put it past Umbrella to take out Leon in an instant that he became a threat to them. Just words alone could consider him a threat. 

_ Just stay safe, Leon. I'll take care of this.  _

* * *

Leon wasn't sure what exactly compelled him to go into William's study. The nanny had taken Sherry out to get ice cream, and Leon had elected to stay behind under the guise that he wanted to do some house work child free. 

The anxiety bubbled in him as he let the door click close behind him and he hurried in his movements to William's desk. No one but William and Annette were allowed in his study. William would be furious if he found out that Leon had been there. 

Leon practically held his breath as he rummaged through the desk. He had to make sure that what those cops were saying were lies. William wouldn't do something as terrible as they were talking about. Annette wouldn't either. They were dedicated to making vaccines. Not the viruses that needed them. 

The Omega paused as he stopped over a file that read Tyrant Virus. His entire body went rigid as his mind went back to the cops who had been in his own. One of the viruses of interest had been the T-Virus. He forced himself to take a deep breath as he opened the folder. Much of the folder was blacked out or redacted but some information remained. 

_ The Tyrant Virus, otherwise known as the T-Virus, is a mutagenic plague derived from the progenitor, non-carcinogenic virus of West Africa.  _

It was the only information that Leon could find on the first paper, the rest of the information that followed was completely blacked out. He flipped the page, almost hoping that no more information was within the file. He had been beyond wrong. 

_ The T-Virus is constructed like other viruses, making contact with a cell's membrane and inserting a genetic code into the cell. The cells absorbs the viral genome into its own genetic make-up, which takes over the cell's functions.  _

_ The T-Virus can only properly function by consuming the cell in order to produce its energy. This slow breakdown of cells leads to the gradual breakdown of the host, causing necrosis. The virus incorporates itself into the host's DNA, and substantially alters it. In subjects such as bees and spiders only have minor mutations, such as increased size. Unlike the human mutations of the virus.  _

_ Should the human host or subject be alive at the time of infection, all higher functions are destroyed. This leaves on the cerebellum to govern the behavior of the host. With this, it leaves the infected host with animalistic behavior. As the virus spreads throughout the host, it damages the hypothalamus. This produces a massive flood of neurotransmitters, enzymes, and hormones such as norepinephrine and dopamine. These effects, combined with the painful symptoms of the infection, induce psychotic rage, persistent hunger, and increased aggressiveness in those infected.  _

_ Should the human host be dead at the time of infection, only enough energy from the virus is produced to ower the lower brain functions. These functions are responsible for the most primal instincts, such as walking and eating.  _

Leon slammed the file shut, his stomach flipping and nausea hitting him in waves as he stopped reading. He couldn't bare to read anymore of the information within the file. Why would William have a file for a virus... a virus that turned people into the literal walking dead. 

He stopped completely as he looked at the desk, another file that had been sitting directly underneath the file in his hand. Reading:  _ Golgotha Virus _

He sucked in a deep breath as he opened the file, his heart completely stopping at the first line of the file before it faded off into blackened out words. 

_ The Golgotha Virus, otherwise known as the G-Virus, is an isolated project underneath the work of [Redacted], the chief researcher of the Arklay Laboratory. The G-Virus is a retro-virus of the Progenitor family of viruses. Golgotha is the rival and a bioweapon developed by Umbrella to surpass the Tyrant Virus. Unlike the Tyrant Virus that causes minor mutations in human hosts, Golgotha causes extreme genetic mutations in victims that make them no longer recognisable as human.  _

_ The G-Virus is highly-fertile and asexually reproductive, unlike the T-Virus which is unanimously infertile. While the T-Virus causes necrosis as a side effect of infection, the G-Virus is capable of repairing dead cells and even reviving the dead.  _

_ If outbreak of the Golgotha virus were to occur, the results would be deadly.  _

The tears came flooding to Leon's eyes as he placed the files back in their rightful places on William's desk. "This can't be true." He whispered to himself, rushing from the room as the nausea hit him again. He rushed to the bathroom, throwing the door open carelessly as he fell to his knees and released the contents of his stomach. 

The more information he read, the sicker he had gotten to his stomach. It didn't take a genius to know what the redacted part from the G-Virus had stated. William and Annette had both told them that William had been the chief researcher at Arklay. He had created the G-Virus. 

"Leon?! We're home!" Annette's voice rang out, echoing through the seemingly large home, causing Leon to get more sick to his stomach. Annette worked directly with William. She was involved too. 

_ The cops... Chris.. Jill.. Rebecca.. they were right.  _

Leon flushed the toilet, getting up from the floor and wiping his mouth with one of the head towels. He did a quick brush of his teeth before leaving the bathroom and placing a soft smile on his face as he moved through the house until Annette and William came to his line of sights. 

He was at a crossroads. He could stick by Annette's side. William's. Or turn against them and send the information he had found to the STARS agents. The files didn't exactly incriminate either of the Birkins but with the information being in the home at least gave proof they had knowledge of it. 

He let out a soft sigh, Annette moving around the room until she was next to Leon. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. William doing the same as he dropped his belongings on the counter. "Where's Sherry?" Annette questioned. 

"With the nanny getting some ice cream. She had did everything I told her so I thought it was a good idea. I wanted to get some stuff done before they got home." Leon said. It wasn't necessarily a lie but it hadn't been the full truth. Annette and William could never find out that he had gone into the office. 

Annette didn't seem to pick up on his half-truth. William came up behind him, his arms wrapping around Leon's waist. "Why don't we take advantage of the time alone?" William muttered. 

Leon practically melted in their hold as Annette came in front of him. "Let's go Leon, you look stressed." 

His mind clouded over as William grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their shared bedroom. 

* * *

Leon was officially eighteen. In the eyes of the law, an official adult. He had made his decision. It was not the best one but he refused to give up on his family. Annette and William meant to much to him for him to throw it all away over some files. Files that didn't even state their names. 

All he knew was they at least knew about the viruses. He didn't have solid proof they were in fact the ones behind the creation of them. A part of him screamed that Chris' words had been true but the other part continued to deny it. Every time he looked at the soft face of his daughter, he couldn't bring himself to risk taking the files to the STARS unit. 

Speaking of the STARS unit, they hadn't shown back up with more questions since that day at his home. Maybe they already had their answers. They no longer needed him. Leon for the most part was grateful. He felt this invisible pull towards the Alpha. It terrified him. He was a married Omega, he shouldn't have developing feelings for an Alpha he had just met. He didn't understand it either. It was beyond terrifying to him. 

"Are you sure this is what you want, Leon?" William questioned. 

Leon nodded, his bags tightly in his hands. "Yeah. My father was a police officer. I want to help people. It seems fitting." Leon stated, being as vague as possible. He needed to get away from Raccoon City for a while. It was his dream to become a police officer, follow in his father's footsteps. 

"You know you can come home at any time." Annette added, the pride on her face as she leaned over and gave Leon a swift hug. 

"I know." He replied. 

Sherry smiled inbetween his two mates. "I'll see you soon, Daddy Le!" She practically chirped. 

Leon smiled, kneeling down and bringing his little girl into his arms. "I love you, Sherry-bug. I'll be home soon." 

With a deep breath, he pulled away, giving a watery smile to his daughter one last time before placing his bags into his Jeep. Climbing into the driver's seat, he looked back to his family, with a final wave, he put the car in drive and left the house behind. 

He would be back. That he promised. 

  
  



End file.
